Lovin' You Is Fun
by ForgottenOncePromised
Summary: Follow our favorite couple as they find out how life is for them. This is a One-Shot Song Fic. to the song 'Lovin' You Is Fun' by Easton Corbin.


**_A/N: Hello! Here is a One-Shot Song Fic. to the song 'Lovin' You Is Fun' by Easton Corbin. Here my very late Valentine's Day entry! It is also in response to a challenge here on Dokuga. I would like to give a big shout out 'thank you' to Countess Millarca for her wonderful beta-ing! Thank you so very much - my gratitude is endless! _****Please note that Sesshomaru may be little out of character, just so you are warned! I hope you all enjoy it! Please Read and Review!**

**_Okay, I have got to say this before you read! This is a One-shot okay? It is 18,270 words and 48 pages long... I just couldn't stop! Okay! Now that I have gotten that off my chest, you may read!  
_**

**__****__************_-Forgotten!_**

**Key:  
****Page Break****/Scene Change** = –.*.–  
**Flash Back Beginning********/****Ending**–XxX–  
**Thoughts = **_'La'  
_**Speaking =** "La"

* * *

Kagome Higurashi was going through books at a local bookstore, looking for something to help her on a paper that was due in a week. Several minutes later, she was about to give up and go somewhere else, when she spotted something that might help her. One problem though, stopped her from obtaining it. While she could clearly read the title – despite the small print – she couldn't reach it, try as she may. It was only a few inches away; she just couldn't reach it, even after jumping up and down trying to grab it.

Landing on her feet, after her last attempt with her fingers just brushing the spine of it, she let out an impressive growl.

Suddenly, an arm appeared in her line of vision, reaching for the book with a clawed hand, which caused the sleeve to pull back a bit, revealing two magenta stripes on the wrist.

'_A Youkai, and a powerful one at that'_, she thought, as the hand grabbed the book she had been trying to reach. She followed the arm the hand was attached to as it retracted, forcing her to turn quickly and face the person, making her pause at what she saw.

The demon in front of her was gorgeous. He was tall with long silver hair, which was tucked behind his elven ears. He was dressed in a black knit turtle neck sweater, which not only made his hair stand out in stark contrast to the dark color, but it also showed his obviously well sculpted body, along with a pair of dark blue jeans. Though, that's not what stood out to her. Sure, he was handsome, it never hurt to be handsome and she wasn't one to judge a person based on their physical traits but on whom they were on the inside. However, that wasn't it. It was his markings that caught her attention. His twin magenta stripes on either side of his face and one on each eye lid, identifying him as a Daiyoukai. Not to mention the Prussian blue crescent moon on his forehead, marking him as either the lord or the heir of the Western Lands. Either way he was a royal. That was all fine and dandy.

Though what really _kept_ her attention, were his piecing gold eyes.

Eyes that were currently scanning over the book in his hand, the book she had been trying to get down. "Hn, interesting," he muttered, before handing her the book.

"Thank you," Kagome quickly said, "for getting it for me."

"It was of no trouble." He replied back, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips.

"But thank you, all the same." Kagome answered back with a slight bow of her head, before turning and leaving in search of something else they might have that she might need. All the while thinking, knowing, she had seen him somewhere before.

The Western heir was left staring at her back with shock written all over his face. '_Huh?'_ He thought, in his confusion, his beast agreeing with him. He had been prepared for her to cling to him and start making demands of him.

It was ten minutes later, that she remembered who that was. '_Ah! That was Taisho Sesshomaru! The current heir of the West and son of Taisho Touga, the Lord of the West, Owner and CEO of Taisho Corp.! Hmm… He's kind of cute up close…'_

–.*.–

It was thirty minutes later after they had first met, that they met once again.

She had been walking by one of those little sitting areas when she saw him again. He was so engrossed in the book he was reading. It was another copy of the book he had helped her get down earlier.

She wanted to talk to him again, but was hesitant.

"How is it?" She asked him, when she finally decided to approach him. If a normal passerby with no training what so ever watched this, one might think she was disturbing the royal youkai. But those, including her, could tell he had been well aware of her for a while. Her powerful aura was extremely hard to miss.

–.*.–

When he heard the voice of the powerful miko he had met earlier at the store speaking to him, he looked up from the book he had been reading. It was another copy of the book he had helped her get down. He still didn't know why he had helped her at all, but he had felt compelled to do so.

But when he looked up, and gold met icy blue, he again felt compelled, this time though, it was to get to know her. Something told him, he didn't know what it was and neither did his beast; instinct maybe, but something told him she wasn't like other women.

"I'm sorry, if I disturbed you." She apologized with a quick bow of her head, before she straightened and turned to leave.

As she turned, he spoke. He couldn't let her go until he knew why he felt so compelled to be around her.

"Wait, would like to join me?" Sesshomaru asked gesturing to the two matching chairs in front of him. She looked at him before she hesitantly took the nicely stuffed chair directly in front of him.

They both sat there in an awkward and tense silence. Neither spoke, nor did either want to be the first to break the silence.

The minutes ticked by, people – humans, hanyou, and youkai alike – around the couple were feeling uneasy from the tension that had built; silently wishing for something to happen, when it did.

The young miko, finally, cleared her throat causing some of the tension to lessen, making it bearable to the others around her and the Taiyoukai. The young miko then diverted her eyes, opting to stare at the pile of books on her lap, which were currently unopened and unread.

"So…" she began. "If the weather keeps getting any colder, we might get snow much sooner than normal." She finished as she blushed, embarrassed, while biting her lower lip. She couldn't believe she said that! She scolded herself. But before she could go any farther in chastising herself for the stupid statement, she was brought back by the sound of laughter. Looking up, she saw her silent companion shaking, while chuckling softly.

The people around Sesshomaru, knowing who he was, were shocked. They couldn't believe what they were seeing and hearing, coming from the Dai. He was laughing, and in public, too! It wasn't long after, that the unknown young miko, who was with him, joined him. Just like that, the awkward tension was gone.

Meeting his eyes again, as molten gold found icy blue, they smiled at each other through their shared laughter.

–.*.–

Conversation flowed naturally; it seemed as if there wasn't a topic that they didn't touch. Time passed. At some point in their seemingly nonstop talking, they had gotten up, paid for their books, and left together to get coffee; where they continued their conversation. It was hours later that their phones went off; calling them both out of the little world that seemed to form around them and back to the real world.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. We should do this again, some time." Kagome said, biting her lip once again.

Without thinking, Sesshomaru reached forward with his left hand and smoothed out her lip, freeing it from her teeth. The urge to kiss her, got stronger and stronger, but so far he had refrained from doing so. It would either scare her, ruin any chances he had, or both and he couldn't do that. "That would be nice. Here," Sesshomaru quickly replied, retracting his hand as he suppressed the urge to kiss her; while grabbing a napkin and writing his number on, giving it to her.

"Thank you! Here is mine," she said grabbing another napkin and doing the same, smiling as she handed it to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of the rings she was wearing on the hand that was holding the paper. He could feel the sealing/suppressing spell placed on them. Glancing at her other hand, he noticed three more. The spell, by the looks of the rings, was engraved on the rings.

Little did she know, what her smiles did to him. They made his breath hitch and his heart beat faster; just as his smiles did to her.

That was the beginning of everything.

–.*.–

As weeks passed the both by, it felt like someone blinked and time moved forward without either one of them noticing. However, the people around the two of them noticed the differences in them almost immediately.

During that time, as neither of them was far from their phones, it became almost impossible to separate them. They were either texting back and forth or talking. Kagome smiled more than before and Sesshomaru laughed more and more when he thought he was alone, but wasn't.

When Touga Taisho, Sesshomaru's father, heard him laugh for the first time in so long, truly laugh, he couldn't help but smile, thinking that something had changed in his son, a change for the better.

They met more and more at that coffee shop, almost daily, for their little 'dates'. Soon it was almost the beginning of November.

In Kagome's opinion, Sesshomaru was the perfect gentleman. If he got to the café first, he would get up and pull out the chair for her. She would blush and say he didn't have to. But his answer was the same every time, since the first time.

"Give up it, Kagome. I was raised to be a gentleman, and a gentleman pulls out his lady's chair. Be it at a restaurant or a small café."

He would listen to her about anything and everything. Like on the second 'coffee date', she tried her best to hide it but he knew something was wrong. She had just come from seeing her twin sister and they had had a stupid fight. He listened, and told her he knew the feeling. Her feelings for the mostly silent and stoic Inu kept growing and growing with each and every meeting. He was more than what he showed most people, and the fact that he felt he could show her that little by little, made Kagome feel both happy and special. That he trusted her with that.

Sesshomaru, unbeknownst to Kagome, was thinking and feeling along those same lines, as well.

She made him second guess everything he thought and believed; in a good way. She was polite and kind and cared for others the same, no matter who or what they were. Where most women tried to take advantage him, of both his position and him physically, she didn't. Kagome… Kagome didn't want any of that. She earned everything she had, through hard work. She didn't want anyone to give her anything she didn't earn for herself. She even had a hard time accepting gifts given to her. She wanted him, sure, but it was because she enjoyed just being with him.

–.*.–

He was running late by the time he arrived at the little café known as the Tama Café, and once he did, he couldn't find her in the crowd. Well, at least until he heard her beautiful voice over the crowd's chatter.

"Sesshomaru, over here!"

Turning his head to the right, he saw her standing by their usual table that was by the window, waving at him. The moment he saw her, his heart rate quickened, so much he had to take a breath to calm himself, before he walked over to her.

"Hello, Sesshomaru," She said once he arrived, before sitting. "How are you today? I ordered for you while I was waiting, here." She informed him, while handing over the correct beverage to him.

"Thank you, you didn't have to, but thank you nonetheless. I'm sorry for being late, my father wanted to talk to me as I was leaving. I've been okay, so far today." Sesshomaru answered her.

"Just okay, huh?" Kagome teased him.

"Well, it's getting better, now that I'm with you." Sesshomaru teased back, smirking. But he had to admit to he did it half-heartedly; even if he only admitted it to himself. His smirk grew as she blushed shyly in a most endearing way.

Time passed after that and soon, too soon for the couple, they were both standing just outside the café's door. Both seemed reluctant to leave, let alone move away from the other.

"Well, I need to go. San–" Kagome started, but never got to finish. Even if she had it would've been a lame excuse, but the awkward moment needed to end.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have to ask you something." Sesshomaru stated, rather boldly, especially for him.

"Would you do me the honor, of taking you out on an official date this coming Friday?" He asked, silently hoping.

To say Kagome was surprised would be a huge understatement. She hadn't thought he felt that way, and she wanted to go. She had plans with Sango, too! She couldn't cancel them because, then, her friend would ask why.

Kagome decided she wanted to see how this first date would go before she told Sango.

Sesshomaru, while Kagome was getting over the shock of his unexpected invitation, took her silence the wrong way.

"Forget I even asked," Sesshomaru replied, before turning and started to walk away.

"I can't," Kagome began. Sesshomaru stopped for second at the sound of her voice, before he started walking again. "Friday." He stopped again and turned to face her, his face blank, until he saw hers. She was smiling, amusement shining in her eyes.

Sesshomaru was about to say something, but was beaten to it by Kagome. "But I'm free Saturday, if you are, that is." Kagome finished, that smile still there, shining on her face.

Confusion was very evident on the Inu's face, as her words slowly sunk in, and a soft smile appeared on his previously stony features. "That's fine with me. I'll text you the details." He practically whispered in a subdued manner.

Smiling, they both turned away, leaving. Both of them were looking forward to Saturday. Both their hearts had never known such joy and happiness before.

–.*.–

The days passed, and soon, Saturday was here. Both thought it couldn't have come sooner for the both of them.

–.*.–

Six o'clock on the dot came, and with it came Sesshomaru, knocking on Kagome's apartment door. Seconds later the door swung open, revealing Kagome, who stole his very breath away instantly.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but stare at her, she was beautiful. He hadn't told her where they were going, wanting it to surprise her. She was dressed in a long loose black skirt that went down to mid-calf. It was paired along with a long sleeve silver blouse, and had what looked like a black cropped jacket that had three quarter length sleeves over top her blouse. Her raven hair was flowing free, letting it fall in waves down her back. Around her neck was a necklace that consisted of a simple silver chain, the pendant was a pair of closed angel wings. But they made her even more stunning.

It was simple and elegant enough to be considered semi-casual/formal.

"Beautiful," he whispered out aloud, but too low for her to hear.

–.*.–

Kagome, on the other hand, was having similar thoughts. She couldn't believe how handsome he looked. Even though he was dressed exactly like he was when she first met him, there were a couple subtle differences. For one, he was wearing a simple silver chain with nothing on it, around his neck atop his sweater. Secondly, his long silky-looking silver hair was tied back into a low ponytail, in a way that revealed his pointy ears.

It also showed his earring, which was in his upper left ear to be precise, an earring she didn't know he had. It was a simple small, silver loop that had a crescent moon dangling from it.

"Nice earring," Kagome said, still looking at it. "It suits you. Ah! Where are my manners? Would you like to come in?" Kagome asked, scolding herself, while opening the door farther and moving out of the way for him.

"Sorry about that, I had a momentary lapse in manners."

"It's not a problem, Kagome." Sesshomaru replied after he walked in and she closed the door. In the short time he had known Kagome, this was the first time he had been to her apartment.

"Feel free to make yourself at home, I just have to get my purse." She said biting her lip once again, before turning and walking away.

"I swear I just had it, sometimes I swear I would lose even my own head if it wasn't attached to my shoulders…" She muttered under her breath, forgetting that Sesshomaru could hear her. Sesshomaru though was polite enough, to hold his snort of amusement back.

–.*.–

He couldn't help but glance around her apartment, taking in everything that made up the woman that he was falling quickly for. It was quite big, and the way she had thing set up it made it seem even bigger than it was, with everything in that one room.

The walls were nicely painted in earthy tones and schemes that matched the furniture rather well. They were lined with a few landscapes, pictures of friends and family, and bookshelves that were filled to the brim with books expect for one. There were a few end tables against the walls as well as along the back of the couch. The couch where the purse she was probably looking for, was lying against the arm of said couch. Now he couldn't hold his snort of amusement back.

The end tables which lined the walls and back of the couch were currently covered in even more pictures and books.

In the middle of the room he was currently in, there was a slightly worn, but surprisingly comfortable looking couch and matching chair set. Either they were in the apartment from the previous owner, or she bought them at a second hand shop. Knowing her? Either option was very possible.

The coffee table, which was between the chairs and couch, on the other hand was another matter. It was old, antique looking, though it was well loved and well taken care of. From his spot by the door, with the lights on, Sesshomaru could see it was slightly carved along the legs and undersides in simple lines. The lines were delicate looking that look almost like vines in the way they branched off every now and then.

Walking over to the table to get a better look, the top of the table caught his attention. The main part of the top was made of glass. What caught his interest about the glass top was the center. For in the center of the glass, etched into the glass, were four crescent moons, their backs touching each other. In the center of the moons was a Compass Rose. Sesshomaru gently ran his fingers over the etchings in the glass. Instantly Sesshomaru noticed that the 'N' was, indeed, pointing north.

On the topsides of the table were four bats, one on each side. They distinctly reminded Sesshomaru, from how they carved in the table, of Batman's symbol with a little more detail in the wings.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder where she got the table.

Averting his attention from the…unique table, Sesshomaru walked over to the bookshelf that was not covered in books. The picture in the center had caught his attention. Picking it up from the shelf where it rest, he noticed the picture was of two girls in their late teens/early twenties, who looked almost exactly alike. One of the girls was Kagome, of course, the other girl he didn't know. But if he had to guess? He would say Kikyou, Kagome's twin older sister. In the picture, Kagome and, who he guessed now to be, Kikyou had their arms around each other's waist, with Kagome's head on her sister's shoulder. Both of them were smiling at the camera.

–.*.–

Kagome had come back into the room, when Sesshomaru had moved to look at the coffee table she had gotten from her grandmother, before she had passed away. She watched him lightly run his hand over the etchings in it, before taking in the whole thing, and move to the bookshelf.

"That's Kikyou, my twin sister. She's married with two sons." She spoke from her spot against her bedroom door frame. She knew that he knew she was watching him, and wasn't surprised or spooked when she spoke.

"I had guessed as much, you two look almost exactly like," Sesshomaru replied, putting it back in its place, before turning to face her.

"Even though I have never met her, just from the photo, I can tell you two are two completely different people. Even if you both look similar," his eyes showed he spoke what he truly believed.

Those words meant a lot to her. She knew he meant those words completely.

"By the way, Kagome," Sesshomaru started, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Your purse is on the couch." Sesshomaru stated pointing to the purse she was, indeed, looking for.

"EH!?" Kagome dramatically shouted, while looking over at the purse she had been searching the entire apartment for. Her dramatic shout, caused Sesshomaru to snort, once again while the corner of his lips twitched, at her antics.

–.*.–

After a wonderful meal, Sesshomaru took her somewhere he knew she would enjoy. Though he knew she would love to be able to do it outside, there currently wasn't anywhere they could go. So, he decided that an indoor one would have to do.

After a fifteen minute drive, they arrived at an indoor ice rink. She had told him on one of their many coffee 'dates', that she loved to ice skate during the winter time at one of the local outdoor ice rinks.

After they had gotten out of the car and walked to the entrance, Sesshomaru broke the comfortable silence between them.

"I know you told me that you prefer to ice skate outdoors during the winter, but since we can't because it's too early, I thought this would be a suitable substitute." He told her, as he opened the door for her, gesturing for her to go in first.

After looking at him for a second, Kagome walked inside the ice rink, a smile appearing on her face. It wasn't that packed at all, there were only a few people here and there in the big ice arena.

Turning around fast she hugged the silent Inu. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! This is the best surprise ever!" She said into his chest, a chest that was currently shaking in laughter at her reaction.

"I'm glad you like it," he said as he took her chin in his hand, tilting her face so she looked at him. The urge to kiss her was greater at that moment than ever before. Little did Sesshomaru know she was feeling exactly the same.

They had to do something before they messed things up, they both thought.

Blushing, Kagome quickly grabbed his hand, and started pulling him toward the rental stand. "Let's go get some skates! Come on, Sesshomaru!" Kagome suggested, breaking Sesshomaru out of his thoughts of kissing her.

They spend hours there, skating around the arena. As they skated and did tricks, it was like they could read the others thoughts; and as they skated around in their own little world, people started watching them. It was almost like they were dancing.

They skated till it was almost time for the rink to close, enjoying their time together.

When they left the ice rink, it was raining, and after sharing a look they made a mad dash to the car, laughing the entire time.

The silence during the drive back to Kagome's apartment was comfortable, as the rain continued to come down.

Once they arrived at her apartment, Sesshomaru, using his demon speed, opened Kagome's door before she could even unbuckle her seat belt. Smiling up at him, she grabbed the hand he had extended to her. They walked slowly towards her building, the rain soaking them even more than before. But they didn't care, they had already gotten soaked while running before.

As they approached the door that would lead to the lobby, Sesshomaru stopped abruptly, and before he could back out, he kissed her. He spun her so she was facing him and kissed her, his claws running through her wet raven hair. He was afraid she would reject him after kissing her like that, when she didn't respond for a moment. But the rejection never came. Kagome's hands came up and twining her fingers through his hair, pulling him down a little more, as she deepened the kiss.

That was their first kiss. The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever before they parted. But they didn't move away from each other, for Sesshomaru placed his forehead on hers, staring into her icy blue eyes, as a smile appeared on both their faces. They were both drenched from the rain, but they were happy.

"_Thank you…"_

–.*.–

After their first date at the ice rink and their first kiss, Sesshomaru and Kagome had been almost inseparable – more so after than before.

When the middle of November came around, Kagome had made up her mind – 'going out on a limb' as they say – and asked Sesshomaru if he would come home with her for Christmas, which he said yes to. That night, when she called her family, she told her mother she was coming home for Christmas, and that she was bringing two guests with her this year.

Soon November passed them by, and Christmas was approaching like a runaway steam engine train at full speed, during the American Wild West.

During that time, Kagome was introduced to Sesshomaru's family. The impromptu meeting was interesting to say the least. That was kind of a funny meeting. As it turned out, Sesshomaru's half –brother, InuYasha, was Kagome's twin sister's ex. It's a small world, huh? Touga and Izayoi were wonderful, and even though it was the first time meeting them they treated her like she was a part of the family. Like a daughter.

It happened after Kagome had taken Sesshomaru Christmas shopping, with only a few days left to get it finished in. Thinking they could get both of their Christmas shopping done together, while spending some time with each other.

–.*.–

After getting all of Sesshomaru's done and most of hers, Kagome only had three people left to shop for – her brother and two nephews. Kagome even bought a new dress, with the help of Sesshomaru of course, for the little five-year-old girl Sesshomaru had adopted, Little Rin, who Kagome absolutely adored.

Her brother Souta and youngest nephew, Arashi, were pretty easy to shop for. She went into a game shop in the mall, and got the game her little brother had played at a friend's house; and couldn't stop ranting and raving about. After quickly putting the receipt for the game in her wallet, in case Souta needed it later, Kagome headed over to a toy store that was near the mall.

–.*.–

"Why are we stopping here, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked from beside her, slightly confused as to why they were in front of a toy store.

"I have to get my youngest nephew his presents. He loves to build different kinds of models. This store sells different ones, from cars to ships and all of the in between." Kagome replied before entering the shop with Sesshomaru following close behind.

"How old is he?" Sesshomaru asked a few moments later.

"Arashi is six-years-old, he's the second born of twins. He has an older brother twin, Ichiro. But that's not the only reason we're here."

"What's the other reason?" Sesshomaru asked with confusion clearly written all over his face.

"I have to get a few more different toys, for different age groups." She replied, after she took in his confused face. When she noticed the raised eyebrow and the question still there in his eyes, she continued. "There is a local orphanage that a few other people and I, like to donate to. At Christmas time, we save up a bunch of different toys, books, and other things, for the children before we deliver them. You remember me mentioning my sister-like friend Sango, right? Well, Sango and I, spend a lot of time there with the children when we can." That was when Kagome got a great idea.

"You should come with us one time! You can also meet Sango and her fiancé Miroku, who she tends to drag along with her! Not to mention Kouga and Ayame! Oh, and of course, my wonderful brother-in-law, Jakotsu as well!" She exclaimed, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the store. "Please!" She continued with a puppy look on her face.

A look, mind you, that Sesshomaru had a hard time saying 'no' to, for the very same reason he couldn't say 'no' to his little Rin when she did it. So with a sigh, he nodded, agreeing to come with her.

"Yay!" Kagome exclaimed, before hugging him in the heat of the moment. When she let go, she couldn't help but blush.

"Sorry." She apologized, looking down at the floor of the crowded building.

Bringing his hand up, Sesshomaru cupped her chin and forced her to face him and look him in the eyes. "You have no need to apologize, Kagome." Sincerity colored his voice.

So after she grabbed a cart, Kagome started her shopping, Sesshomaru never leaving her side. Kagome, of course, took full advantage of him being there, asking his opinion on everything.

They spent an hour in there, even after Kagome had everything she needed. Kagome even got Sesshomaru to smile a couple times while in there, a real smile, a task that is impossible to do otherwise no matter how hard someone, tried. A task, which only one other person besides Kagome was able to accomplish, and that person was Little Rin.

'_He should smile more,'_ she thought, silently smiling at Sesshomaru in return.

–.*.–

If you were in Sesshomaru's position you would think that he was just humoring her, right? Thinking it isn't very manly to be in a toy store looking through toys, right? Well, you would be right… for about all of two minutes. Even though it wasn't something he would normally do, Sesshomaru couldn't help but pay attention to everything that the angel next to him said, as she picked out toys for the children. He hung on every word she said.

Every so often, Kagome would see something that reminded her, of her childhood with her siblings. She would reminisce about Kikyou and her when they were younger. Sesshomaru could tell the fight she had months ago with her sister still saddened her during those times. Even when she laughed and smiled about what she was talking about, it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Sometimes he would join her in sharing memories of his childhood.

Other times, as she picked through the toys for the kids at the orphanage telling him all about the kids there, how they would love a certain toy; Sesshomaru could tell from the way she acted, she would be a great mother one day. It was one many qualities she had that he loved. How she would put everyone else before herself, never asking for anything she wouldn't be able to pay back or return the favor. Her ability to care for everyone no matter whom or what is what had caught his attention the day he met her, it's also what kept him there by her side. And her loyalty, that went above and beyond anything he had ever seen before.

He could see her as the mother of his pups, maybe one day in the near future. He always thought that having a mate or wife would be nothing but trouble – the same being about having pups. Well, that's until he met her, but if it was with her and their pups…? He wouldn't mind so much.

Family… It was something that was always a sore subject for him. His father cheated on his mother with his half-brother InuYasha's mother, Izayoi, and made a gap grow between Sesshomaru and them. He hated his father for what he did to his mother. The gap only grew even more when Sesshomaru's mother passed away shortly afterwards of a broken heart, with him feeling as if she had been betrayed by his father. Touga, Sesshomaru's and InuYasha's father, mated Izayoi shortly after, and no matter what they did, they couldn't bridge that gap.

Sesshomaru wouldn't let them.

But now… now he didn't know. He wondered what Kagome would think about it. What would she say? There was only one way to really know.

"Kagome…?" Sesshomaru asked hesitantly, taking her attention away from the toys in her hands.

"Hmm?" Kagome replied looking up at him.

"What would you say, to meeting my family before Christmas?"

"Really?" She exclaimed, her eyes lighting up at the thought of meeting Sesshomaru's family.

"Yes," Sesshomaru stated simply.

"I would love to! I've wanted to meet them for a while now, but…" Kagome said looking down at the two toys in her hands trailing off at the end, unsure of how to continue.

"But? You can tell me, Kagome. I won't get mad," Sesshomaru told her, as he gently took her chin in his hand and till her head till their eyes met.

"It just," she started looking down and away from his eyes, trying to get her thoughts in order. "Every time family is mentioned around you tense up and seem to get uncomfortable."

He was shocked that she could read him that well. He could normally hide that from everyone. But not her apparently, and though the thought that someone could see through his façade would normally make him angry and try harder to keep it in place, he didn't seem to mind that, the someone in this case was her. He then realized that, she could probably read him like an open book; even with that thought it still didn't bother him. It…pleased him to end that she, and only her, could read him where no one else could. Not even his Little Rin.

"Look at me, Kagome," Sesshomaru whispered and gently demanded. Once her beautiful blue eyes met his, he continued. "Things between my family and I are not the best, I will admit to that. But that's because of me pushing them away. But in the time that I've known you, you have changed my opinion on many things I'm happy that were changed. So if you were willing to get to know my family, I would be, too. What do you say?"

Moving out of his loose grip, Kagome backed away from him to put the two toys down.

Sesshomaru, thinking the worse, took it as a rejection. Closing his eyes so he didn't lose it there in the store, felt suddenly felt two warm arms wrap around his waist and a face bury into his chest.

"I would love to." Sesshomaru heard whispered into his chest. A smile made its way to his face and he didn't care who saw it, as he wrapped his arms around her.

They stood there in the middle of the isle, in a toy store in each other's arms, not caring about the world around them in that moment.

"_Thank you."_

–.*.–

Employees of the toy store kept thinking how wonderful they looked together, as they watched them move about the store, while thinking not everything has to be difficult and complicated.

–.*.–

After they left the toy store, they headed over to a bookstore.

Once they had arrived and entered said store, Sesshomaru couldn't stop what he said next. "Hmm… This brings back memories, doesn't it, Kagome?" He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her body, at the feel of him so close to her with his breath on her neck.

Sesshomaru straightened out, while smirking at her reaction as he did. "So what are we here for?" Sesshomaru asked innocently, as if nothing had happened.

"We're here so I can get Ichiro his Christmas gift, he loves books." She answered him once she had composed herself, before heading over to the young adult section.

Sesshomaru paused for a second. He looked at where she was going then to the section a few isles down, and then back to where she was headed. "Kagome, shouldn't you be heading towards the children's section and not the young adult section?"

"Nope!" She told him, popping the 'p', after she had turned around to face him. "I'm headed to the right section. Ichiro and Arashi are both extremely advanced for their age. Both of them entered the third grade this last semester." Her aura and voice were full pride as she told him this, before turning around and continuing her search.

Shock not only colored Sesshomaru's normally stoic face, but froze him in place when he heard this.

–.*.–

With the Christmas shopping done and out of the way, Kagome thought it would be a good day to take the gifts over to the orphanage.

"Are you busy for the next couple hours?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru, as he started up the car.

"No, not particularly, why?" Sesshomaru asked in return.

"Well…" she started to say as she bit her lip. "Since we have the stuff that goes to the orphanage in the car, I was wondering if you wanted to head over to my place and help me wrap them. We could head over there afterwards, and you can meet the gang." She said after buckling herself in.

"What do you say?" She asked.

Sesshomaru knew she held the opinion of her friends highly, but he also knew she wouldn't just lay back and take their opinion as her own. Besides, he was curious about her friends.

With a small smile, something he found himself doing a lot since meeting her, he agreed to help.

"Yay! You're the best, Sesshomaru!" She exclaimed as she bounced in her seat a couple times, before the most radiant smile he'd ever seen bloomed across her face. Lightening up the car with the joy and happiness that came with it, and unknown to Kagome, thawed just a little more of himself. He knew she would have hugged him again had he not been driving. A small chuckle made its way out of his throat at her reaction. The smallest of things always made her happy.

After digging through her purse for the elusive phone and finding it, Kagome dialed Sango's number and listened to it ring.

"Hello?" A voice said on the other end of the line.

"Sango! It's Kagome! I was wondering, if, you and Miroku would like to come to the orphanage with me today."

"Sure! I'll have to ask the lecher," Miroku's nickname caused Kagome to snort and caused Sesshomaru, who could hear the conversation with his heightened hearing, to raise a sleek silver eyebrow at the nickname. "But I have no problem with it."

"Well, I got to go home and wrap the last of the gift for the children. I'm also bringing someone with me."

"Oh? Is this the same mysterious someone whose been making you smile so much lately?"

"Sango!" Kagome yelled at her friend, while shooting Sesshomaru an apologetic glance when she saw him wince at her loud voice, to which he nodded in acceptance with a slight grimace still on his face. "You'll just have to come and see. Can you ask the others and see if they are coming as well?"

"Sure, Kags, I'll text you with their answers!" Sango replied.

"Thank you, Sango! Bye!" Kagome replied back.

"Bye, Kagome!" Sango said before she hung up.

–.*.–

Once they arrived at Kagome's apartment after a quick stop to the crafts store and hats, coats, and shoes taken care of, Kagome went into her bedroom closet. She then noticed something: she couldn't reach some of the gifts. Kagome didn't even know how they got up there in the first place. So she slowly walked into the living room where Sesshomaru was looking at wall paintings, biting her bottom lip.

"Umm, Sesshomaru… could help me get everything down? I can't reach them, from where I put them." She said in a small voice, while looking up at him through her bangs, when he turned to face her.

Sesshomaru, while she was looking at him like that, thought she was… cute. She was doing that puppy look he could not resist. What made it even more irresistible was the fact that he could tell she was doing it unconsciously.

"Of course, Kagome," So with a kiss on the top of her head, he gestured for her to show him where everything was.

When they got back to her bedroom closet, he noticed how high the shelf was, and couldn't help but wonder how the in the heck she everything up there. The shelf itself was _at least_ a good _three feet_ above her head and _way_ out of her reach.

"I don't know how I got everything up there. Miroku and Sango were over here the other day; they might have moved the stuff up there. They are taller than me… Not that I'm trying to blame anyone! " Kagome said as if reading Sesshomaru's thoughts, waving her hands in front of her frantically.

Chuckling, Sesshomaru reached over and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her flush against his body. "Calm down, Kagome, I understood what you meant."

So with another kiss and a pat to the top of her head, Sesshomaru let her go, noticing the faint blush across her cheeks, he turned around while reaching up and started grabbing the stuff on the top self.

The next hour or so later was spent on wrapping, all the gifts bought. Kagome couldn't help but tell him about all the children there, and what gifts they would love.

"Little Kyo, would love this cat, he loves animals. He told me once that he wants to be a Vet one day when he is older." She said one time holding up an orange stuffed cat to him, before putting it in a box with a couple other things for the boy and marking it.

Or…

"Oh and Little Ai, she would love this book. She loves to read, it's hard to find her without one in her hands." She told him another time, smile and eyes shining brightly at him, while holding up a book so he could see what she was talking about.

Each time she would mark who the present was for and from whom it was from.

Sesshomaru was amazed. He couldn't believe how well she knew the children, he was glad he knew her. She made his life different and he loved feeling this way. He loved being with her, and intended to keep her.

–.*.–

Once all the presents were wrapped and loaded into Kagome's car with Kagome driving, she drove off to the orphanage where the children awaited; forgetting Sesshomaru on the curb where the car had been parked, in her haste to see all the wonderful children once again.

All the while not knowing what she had just done.

During the time that Kagome pulled away from the curb and got to the corner of the street, Sesshomaru just stood there, hand out as if to open the car door; and very confused as to what just happened. Normally he as quick on the uptake, unlike his idiot of a half-brother, but in this instance he couldn't help it. By the time he realized that she had just forgotten him and looked to where he had last seen her, she was gone.

A small, low growl-like sigh escaped his throat. He couldn't really be mad with her, with how excited she was to see the children.

Meanwhile driving to the orphanage, Kagome received a text from Sango, but was unable to read it due to her currently driving. So when she came to the next red light, she grabbed her phone from the cup holder, and handed it to Sesshomaru, her eyes still on the road.

"Hey, Sessh, could you read that to me? It's most likely Sango confirming who's going to be there," she asked handing him the phone. When he didn't answer or make a move to take it, Kagome glanced to where she thought he was only to do a double take and realize he wasn't there.

"Ehh!? Don't tell I forgot him!" She shouted at no one, as the red light turned green.

Kagome quickly found a spot where she could pull over, to call Sesshomaru only to notice that the text she had received was not from Sango. It was from Sesshomaru. She quickly opened it up and read it.

'_Did you forget something? -S'_

Quickly, she closed the text and called him.

After the first ring he picked up.

"I'm so so so sorry, Sesshomaru, I'll come back and get you. I'm not that far," she said without waiting for him to say something.

"Hn," Sesshomaru replied, before swiftly hanging up.

Ten minutes later, she was off again to the orphanage, this time with Sesshomaru _in _car.

As she pulled up to the same red light as before, Kagome received a text message, once again. She knew it couldn't be Sesshomaru so it had to be Sango this time, confirming that everyone would be there and is waiting for her to arrive.

"Could you please read that to me, Sesshomaru? It's got to be Sango confirming who's going to be there," she asked handing him the phone, knowing this time he'll answer her in some way.

"Hn," he answered, reaching and taking the phone from her.

"Look, Sesshomaru, I said I'm sorry for forgetting you several times already!" Kagome said pouting, as she drove.

Chuckling, Sesshomaru did as he was asked. "It says _'evry1 coming, c u soon. –Sango' _"

–.*.–

Seeing Kagome's car pulling up in front of the orphanage, Sango grabbed the man next to her by the arm and dragged him outside with her. She was vaguely aware of the others following close behind her.

"Kagome, you're finally here!" Sango called to her friend, waving at her from the front steps, as Kagome parked on the curb.

Getting out of the car, Kagome waved at her sister like friend. "Come help me bring everything in?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru started to get out of the car.

"Sure! Come on, Miroku." Sango told her, before grabbing Miroku by the ear and dragging him with her.

"Oww!" the man named Miroku exclaimed.

"Suck it up, lecher." Sango told him.

"My dear, Sango, you wound me! I'm but a simple monk." Miroku said as his hand started to reach for a lower part of Sango's body.

"'_Simple monk'_, my ass," Sango muttered under her breath, hoping the lecher didn't hear.

But, luck was against her in that moment.

'_And a _very _nice ass it is.' _Miroku thought, unknown to Sango and her wishing.

Once Sango and Miroku arrived at Kagome's car, four things happened.

The first and the least excitable thing that happened was that the rest of the gang arrived at Kagome's car shortly after them. Miroku was then successful, and had grabbed Sango's rear. Who then, with a cry of 'Hentai!', wailed off and smacked the perverted monk hard enough to knock him to the ground.

Finally, Sesshomaru made his appearance, when he exited the vehicle.

This froze everyone, excluding Kagome and the Dai, who started retrieving the gifts out of the trunk and backseat of the car.

Poking her up and over the trunk door, Kagome looked at her frozen friends. Blinking, Kagome tilted her head to the side all cute like. Like a confused little puppy looking at something.

"You guys helping or what?" She asked her frozen friends.

"I don't think they were expecting me of all people, ningen or youkai, to be with you Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered after taking in the frozen ningen and youkai.

"I guess… Oh well! Sango get your frozen butt over here and help us!" Kagome called to her jokingly.

"C-coming, Kagome…" Sango said with wide eyes as she hesitantly walked over to the couple digging through the trunk.

When she arrived, Sango couldn't help but openly stare at the male next to her sister.

"Here, you can take these!" Kagome said to her, while handing her a big pile of presents. Sango barely had time to throw her arms out, before the pile was thrust at her, taking her attention away from the silver haired man.

"Umm… Kagome, you do know who that is, right?" Sango asked her sister.

"Of course, I know who he is." Kagome asked confused, her head tilting to the side once again.

"Alright, as long as you know, Kagome," Sango told her friend before turning her attention towards the handsome male next to her. Just because Sango thought he was handsome didn't mean she was going to go after him. She had her own wonderful fiancé, and even though said fiancé was a lecher, that didn't mean she loved him any less.

"Hi, I'm Taijiya, Sango, Kagome's sister-like –best friend!" Sango told the Dai as she balanced everything in one hand, before sticking the other out for him to shake.

Said Dai just stared at her hand for a moment. "Hn. Taisho, Sesshomaru, Kagome's boyfriend."

His words caused Sango, along with the others, to stare wide eye in shock. She could not believe Taisho, Sesshomaru, Heir to the Western Lands and Taisho Corp. and known 'Human Hater', said that he was her best sister-like friend's boyfriend. Her thoughts and emotions were all over the place.

Though Sango was happy for her sister, she was worried for her at the same time.

This surprised Kagome; she hadn't really known what they were at that point in time, but was happy that he was content with her. She couldn't help but smile at him. She sometimes secretly felt that he could have done better than her, while she wondered what they were to each other. But she was happy, now that she knew and didn't have to worry.

She didn't know when it had happened, but she knew she was falling, and falling hard, for the silver haired Inu. She could honestly say she loved him. She loved him with all her heart.

"Well! Let's get these presents inside, then we can do the rest of the introductions there, kay?" Sango said with a forced smile, turning on her heel and heading inside, stunning everyone. Making them wonder what happened to make her act the way she did.

–.*.–

Once inside, with all the gifts that Kagome and Sesshomaru had brought, introductions were made as they waited for the children to all gather together.

"Well," Sango started in a cheery voice, making everyone confused as to her sudden mood changes today. "As you already know I'm Sango, and this is my fiancé Watanabe, Miroku." She said slapping the lecher once again and leaving a nice red hand print on his cheek, for grabbing her ass once again. "And as you have just witnessed, he's a lecherous monk with wandering hands, so be wary of him." She then turned to the others, deciding quickly to start with Kouga.

Walking over to where Kouga stood with Ayame, she walked behind them and grabbed Kouga's left arm and Ayame's right. Pulling him closer to her, Sango caused Kouga lose to his balance and almost crash into her. "This is Kouga, he used to chase around Kagome all the time back in the days, but now Ayame has him in a tight leash!" Sango introduced the lively wolf youkai while Sesshomaru pinned him with a curious stare after the peculiar introduction. Ignoring the look that the wolf gave her, Sango continued. "And this is Ayame." Sango then told him, pulling Ayame closer, to her body like she did to Kouga.

Sesshomaru then pinned the red haired female wolf a curious stare as well. He couldn't help but think he had met them before, but couldn't remember where.

"This lovely lady here is Shiori," Sango said, pointing the shy woman with silver hair and purple eyes that was on the other side of Ayame. He could tell that she was hanyou, but what her demon blood was he didn't know. She had no obvious characteristics, but she did resemble someone his father and he had met.

"You are a hanyou, and though I don't know what your demon blood is, you resemble someone I know." Sesshomaru said, making the air thicken lightly with slight tension. Everyone knew of Sesshomaru's hatred of both humans and 'half-breeds'. Everyone didn't know that he didn't really hate them. He just didn't like his half-brother, because of the circumstances that he was born to.

That is, everyone but Kagome, who knew the truth.

"Yes," Shiori said shyly, with a small bow. "I'm half Bat demon, my Lord. You know my father, Tsukuyomaru."

"I thought you looked familiar. Yes, I know your father, very honorable man he is, though I can't say the same for your grandfather." He told her.

"I'm glad you think so highly of my father, thank you." She replied, with another bow. "I don't care much for my grandfather. For what he has done, cannot, in any way, be forgiven."

Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment, as if studying her, before inclining his head slightly in acceptance. That acceptance changed a lot of opinions of him in that small group of friends, earning a small smile from Kagome.

Kagome could tell they were slowly, but surely, accepting him into the group. She didn't really care what their opinion of him was, but a few more friends for him wouldn't hurt anything.

"Over there are," Sango said after the little exchange, pointing toward the other two wolves that were quietly talking to Kagome. Form where Sesshomaru stood he had no trouble picking up what they were saying, but he tried to not eavesdrop. But with his hearing, Sesshomaru distantly picked up the name 'Sis' as they talked to her, meaning they considered her pack.

That was a very interesting little tidbit; he would have to talk to her about it later when he got the chance, which would most likely be after the left. "Ginta, the one with grey hair, and Hakkaku, is the one with the white mohawk. They are a part of Kouga's pack."

At the sound of their names the wolves turned to face him.

"Lord Sesshomaru," they said together, bowing to him in respect, before turning back to their conversation.

"Excuse me, you two, for a second." Kagome said before they could get too far into the conversation again, and grabbed her brother-in-law's arm, bringing Sesshomaru's attention straight to him. "Sesshomaru, this is my brother-in-law, Takahashi, Jakotsu."

"Nice to meet you, Takahashi–san," Sesshomaru greeted the human man with a respectful nod.

"Nice to meet you, too, hot stuff," Jakotsu said smiling at Sesshomaru in his sultry voice, with a wink. He then brought his hands up to cup his cheeks, squirming around as he started giggling. On his right wrist were a couple leather wrist cuffs with silver buckles, on his left had a ladies wrist watch and a silver Fleur de Lis crown-like ring; and on his lips was deep red lipstick.

This introduction made Sesshomaru blink, a couple of times before raising a sleek silver eyebrow. Looking the man up and down discreetly, Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder. The man in question was a very feminine man. He was currently wearing a tight black knit sweater that was off both of his shoulders. He wore blue form fitting jeans, with a black belt and silver metal holes throughout the whole thing. Around his neck he wore a couple blank chains and one that had a small cross on it; this was accompanied with a pair of simple silver dangle cross earrings. His black hair was up in a messy yet stylish bun.

He was either gay, a cross dresser or both. He was going to go with both. Not that he had a problem with that, it was just the conclusion that he came to.

When Sesshomaru noticed this, he quickly glanced over to Kagome; meeting her icy blues eyes that he loved, he silently asked her if he was right. Kagome in return, understanding his question, nodded her head ever so slightly.

With a small shrug, he let it be, he didn't really care.

–.*.–

Shortly after the introductions were made and the children arrived, the group split up into two groups, men and women. Kagome and Sesshomaru both shared a look; they knew questions were going to be asked, *Cough* _bombarded, poked and prodded with_ *Cough* questions.

Quickly Sesshomaru noticed something immediately, when he looked away from Kagome. The children, here in this orphanage were of mix background… ningen, hanyou, and youkai. This surprised him. There weren't many orphanages that took in mixed background children. But it also made him happy; it taught the children to coexist with each other, because even today there are those who hold prejudices against each other.

Though, he had no room to talk, think, whatever it was that he was doing.

For Sesshomaru had held ningen and hanyou below him, inferior, not only in species but power as well. That was until he met Kagome, she had made all the difference. And it was she, who had finally made him understand what his father had been trying to teach him for years. That power wasn't in physical strength or how much influence you had, but what you had in friends and people you trust; and ultimately love. Power came when he had something to protect.

That was a something he would be forever thankful to Kagome for – teaching him a lesson his father had been trying to teach him for years in the mere months he had known her.

His father would love to meet the person who taught his stubborn son that lesson.

This is something he would freely admit, even if only to himself for the time being.

–.*.–

As the day went by, Sesshomaru could see Kagome was great with children. Seeing to their needs; playing with them, giving them attention and teaching them.

As he watched her interact with the children, Sesshomaru noticed one child, a kitsune child, cling to Kagome. The kit had reddish hair that was tied back with a blue ribbon and emerald green eyes. He looked to be about seven. The way they acted was similar to how Rin and he acted, like a parent and child. He continued to watch them interact out of the corner of his eye, and though he could see love and affection for all the other children he could tell the she held a special place for the little kit. From what he could hear, his name was Shippo.

At one point there was nothing for him to do, so after a few minutes of leaning against the wall, he had walked over to where Kagome was playing with the children. The kitsune child had been the first besides Kagome to notice his approach.

He couldn't help but remember how she was when she met Rin for the first time. She had accepted immediately that the time they had put aside to be together that day, would be more than just him and her. It would be just the three of them.

–XxX–

_Not too long ago and after they had been dating for a while, Sesshomaru thought it was time to introduce Kagome to Rin. Though he would never admit it, it was a test for Kagome. To see if she could accept Rin as well as she had accepted him, not because he didn't trust her. Okay, maybe trust was an issue; he had to see if she truly was not like those other women._

_Though, it was a test she passed with flying colors._

_That day Sesshomaru invited her over to his place, instead of going out; little did Kagome know that Rin would be there, too._

_Driving up the drive way, to his house, well more like mansion, Kagome parked her car outside in front of the house. This was only the fourth time she had been to his home. As she was going up the stairs, Sesshomaru opened the door, and she smiled at him._

_A smile that didn't last long, for she could tell something was bothering him. He was tense, too tense for just a night in. "Sessh? Is something wrong?" She asked when she reached him._

"_No, Kagome, nothing's wrong." Sesshomaru lied._

_Searching his face, Kagome looked for something that would tell her why he had just lied to her. But not wanting to fight with him, she accepted his lie for now. "Alright… if you say so… Sesshomaru… If you want to tell me, I'm willing to listen and help you in any way I can." Kagome told him, still wondering why he would lie to her._

_Technically, Sesshomaru didn't actually lie to her. Nothing was wrong…Yet._

_Once they were inside, with her coat hung up and house slippers on her feet, Sesshomaru led Kagome to the living room where Rin was waiting for them._

_A few feet before they entered the room, Sesshomaru stopped and turned around without a sound, his hands clasped behind his back. "Kagome, there is someone I would like you to meet. If you don't mind," he said as he gestured for her to continue on without him. She gave him a curious look before she hesitantly walked into the room, knowing Sesshomaru would never hurt her in any way._

_What she was greeted with was, a little girl about the age of five dressed in an adorable orange and white checkered dress. Her black hair was shoulder blade length and had a cute little ponytail on the left side of her head tied with an orange ribbon in a bow. Her big brown eyes looked up at Kagome with fear in them, almost as if not sure of what to make of her._

_Getting down to her level, Kagome looked at her with a smile and kind eyes, "Hello, and who are you, cutie?" Kagome greeted the unknown girl._

_Blinking, Rin glanced at Sesshomaru who was now standing in the doorway, and getting a nod of approval, she hesitantly spoke afraid that the woman before her was like all the rest. "Rin's name is Rin."_

_Kagome couldn't help herself. She herself was afraid her smile would break her face in two. "And my name is Kagome, it's so very nice meet you, Rin."_

_That was all it took. The rest of the night was spent between the three of them, laughing happily and talking for hours. Sesshomaru's worries completely disappeared later that night, when Rin asked Kagome if she would read her a story and tuck her in like her daddy did, when it was much later than her normal bedtime; a request that Kagome instantly agreed to before pausing to ask if it was alright by Sesshomaru. With nod of his head, the girls both took off – Rin pulling Kagome behind her with all her might and running as fast she could. Kagome smiled at Rin, her eyes shining with amusement at the cute little girl as she humored her._

_Once they had disappeared out of the living room and up the stairs, Sesshomaru waited a few minutes before following them at a slower pace. As he climbed the stairs, he heard his two girls giggling and talking in hushed tones, as if trying to keep a secret from him. Unbeknownst to him, a smile had made its way on to his face, as he walked down the hallway to Rin's room._

_A smile a couple maids, who had been coming around a corner, had seen. Sharing a knowing look they quickly left, all the while thinking that the new lady in their lord's life was a good influence on him, and would change his life for the better. Much like the Little Miss did, when she came here. Thinking about it now; the two maids couldn't help but think that, their lord taking in the Little Miss was the Kamis' way of getting them all – their lord included – ready for their new Lady._

–.*.–

_Arriving at Rin's room, he quietly opened the door and noticed quickly that all the lights were shut off, except for the small lamp by the bed. On said bed was his girls, snuggled together – one on top of the blankets and sitting against the headboard, reading quietly and one tucked tightly in underneath with her eyes drooping. Together like this, the silver inu, quickly noticed in that moment that, if he didn't know any better, they could be mother and daughter. He also realized he was a fool to have worried that his Kagome wouldn't accept his Little Rin. Feeling the ring that he had purchased earlier that week and had, for some odd reason, put in pocket just before Kagome had arrived; he hoped silently that, Kagome would agree to become his mate. He wasn't going to ask her just yet though; he wanted to ask at the right moment._

_A moment, he had a feeling was coming soon, extremely soon._

_Giving them a moment, Sesshomaru quietly closed the door and turned, heading to his office to place the ring back in into his desk, before returning to check on his girls._

_When he arrived back, he once again opened the door to see the book on Rin's night stand and the lamp off. Kagome was still sitting up against the headboard, petting the sleeping girl's hair; her eyes were beginning to droop as well._

_Leaving the door open, he quietly walked towards the bed where the little human girl he calls daughter and the woman he loved lay. Sesshomaru gently untangled the sleeping girl's arms from around the elder's waist and put one of her many teddy bears in place. He then leaned down and put Kagome's arms around his neck, shushing her as she started to whisper to him._

"_Hush, Kagome, it is just me, go to sleep. It's late," he whispered to her as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her bridal style towards a guest room, closing the door quietly behind him with the hand that was under Kagome's knees._

"'_Kay," she muttered sleepily, closing her eyes in a matter of seconds._

_Moments later, Sesshomaru opened the guest room that was across from his own room. Leaving the door open and making his way to the bed in the middle of the room, using the same hand as before, Sesshomaru pulled back the cover; before putting her down on the bed and covering her up. Afterward he slowly untangled her arms from around his neck before quickly stepping back. He automatically felt the loss of her in his being, wanting nothing more than to pick her up and hold her in his arms once again._

_She stirred and opened her eyes slightly. "Sessh…?" Kagome whispered sleepily._

"_I'm right here, Kagome. I'm going to go get something for you to sleep in, I'll be right back." Sesshomaru told her, as he gently caressed her cheek, before turning and leaving._

_When he left the room, he found a maid passing by. Her name was Nami; she was a Water Elemental Youkai with deep blue hair and eyes. She was dressed in the required uniform that consisted of a slate grey dress, which had a skirt that fell to just below the knee and a white apron over the skirt._

"_Are you busy, Nami?" Sesshomaru asked her. He might appear to be what everyone though him to be: cold and uncaring. Most people thought he treated his house staff as nothing but nameless servants who were below him in every way. They couldn't have been more wrong._

_He not only knew each one of their names, he treated them all with respect and almost like they were family._

"_No, my Lord Sesshomaru," she said bowing to him. Nami liked her lord; right from the very moment she met him when she came to get a job. He was kind and caring and respected his staff. He treated everyone equally. The complete opposite of what everyone thought him to be. Nami was happy he had found someone wonderful to be with. That he would know the great feeling of being loved by someone on a level that wasn't a part of your family or friends. A level, which those friends and family would never understand unless they had that special someone as well; a level she understood very well with her mate._

"_Then I'm in need of your assistance, Nami." Sesshomaru told her, gesturing for her to follow him into his room._

_As he took his time to find a shirt and some pajama bottoms for Kagome, he explained to her. "Across the hall, in the room I just came out of, is Kagome, who is asleep. I would like for you to please change her into the clothes I'm about to give you." He told her as he finally found what he was looking for and handed them to her._

"_Not a problem, my Lord." She said, accepting the clothes with a slight bow._

"_Hn. Thank you, Nami, I appreciate it." He replied, dismissing her._

_And with another small bow, Nami turned on her heels to do as he bidded and left._

–.*.–

_Once she was gone, Sesshomaru quickly changed into his own night clothes after taking a quick shower. He had the overwhelming urge to go and see her, to hold her; with her now only a room away from him. Walking out of his private bathroom completely dressed, Sesshomaru walked over to his windows, distantly noticing it was raining out. He couldn't stop thinking, about how his life had changed so drastically since he met the little miko, who drew him in so much. Like a moth to a flame. _

_A crash of thunder not only brought him out of his thoughts, but moments later a startled and frightened Kagome came rushing into his room._

_Quickly closing the door behind her, Kagome pressed herself up against it panting, and in, what seemed like a moment of instinct, her icy blue eyes sought out and met his golden ones._

_The moment the two locked eyes, everything seemed to disappear for a moment. Then another crash of thunder rang out. Fear shot through Kagome and, before she knew what she was doing, she ran to Sesshomaru, seeking comfort from him. She wrapped her small arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest – holding on for dear life, before she felt his arm wrap around her; holding her securely against him._

_He could feel her trembling, as if she were cold; but he knew she was afraid._

"_Kagome, what is the matter? What are you so afraid of?" He whispered, wondering what she could be so terrified of. As he thought that, more thunder crashed down, and in the process Kagome jumped and started shaking as if startled… afraid. Her fear was obviously caused by the thunderstorm outside._

_When he realized this, Sesshomaru tightened his arms around her for a second, before letting go and picking her up once more into his arms as he carried her over to his bed. Moving the covers on the right side of the bed, Sesshomaru placed her on the bed and under the covers once again. But as he went to move his arms, she grabbed them, making him meet her sleepy gaze._

"_Stay, please? I don't want to be alone, I don't like thunderstorms." She all but whimpered at him. He could see the slight fear in the depths of her eyes still, and each, time the thunder struck, it showed before fading only to show once again._

"_Of course, Kagome," he told her, before quickly climbing into bed beside her and pulling her close to him. Kagome quickly curled against him and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat._

_They both laid there in silence, comfortable with just being held in the other's arms._

_Just before she drifted off, Kagome broke the silence, nestled securely in his safe, warm embrace. "Do you want to know why thunderstorms scare me so much?" Kagome whispered sleepily._

"_Hmm… if you wish to," Sesshomaru replied, starting to drift off as well._

"_I do, because I trust you." She stated, and in doing so she gained his full attention._

"_When I was a child, around the time Souta had had been born a few months prior, Kikyou and I had been playing hide and seek, outside in the rain." Kagome started. "I had hid behind the temple on our shrine in the old well house down in the well, and she was looking for me. I didn't know our mother and father had called us in because we shouldn't have been out there in the first place; and the weather had taken a turn for the worst. It had started to thunder and I was stuck in the well. I don't remember exactly how I had gotten down there in the first place." She paused in her story and looked up at him, shiny tears, threatening to spill from her eyes._

_Sesshomaru reached up and gently wiped away the tears, startling her for a moment before she smiled softly at him._

"_The entire thunderstorm," she continued, "I waited for it to end, scared to death the entire time. I heard my family looking for me, calling out my name as they did, but whenever I called out to them, the thunder covered up my voice." She paused. "Hours later they came out again, after the thunderstorm had passed. My father found me at the bottom of the well, soaking wet from the rain that leaked in from the roof and sides of the building. He quickly ran to get my grandfather and a ladder so they could get me out of there. But the damage had been done. Ever since then, I can't stand thunderstorms, I'm sorry…" She finished, looking away, ashamed of what she had just told him._

_Sesshomaru's right hand came up and gently yet still firmly, caught her chin, turning her head so she looked him in the eye. "You have no reason to apologize to me." He told her. "It is a part of who you are, and I wouldn't have it any other way." With that he gently kissed her, his hands holding her in place. The kiss was gentle yet still full of love and passion._

_Soon, too soon in both of their opinions, he pulled away panting slightly. "Never apologize for being who you are."_

_With a caress of her hand against his face, they both settled back into the other's arms._

_Just as he was about to slip off into the land of dreams, where Kagome was his mate, he heard a soft whisper; something that meant the world to him to hear._

"_I feel the safest in your arms. Thank you, Sesshomaru."_

–.*.–

"_Thank you…"_

–XxX–

As he came out of his thoughts, he noticed the men of the group coming towards him. He saw the wolf named Kouga looking at him, almost as if he was sizing him up as he walked closer.

"So…you and Kagome, eh? I can't believe she would go for someone like you. You hate humans." Kouga started in his gruff voice.

"Now, now, Kouga," Jakotsu interrupted. "He can't be all that bad if Kagome is the one he's with. I can tell just in the little while he's been here with us, that they got something special. And Kami knows that girl deserves to be happy."

"Keh! Whatever." Kouga said, crossing his arms over his chest, staring him in the eye. "You hurt her, your ass is mine." He finished before turning and leaving.

Turning to face Sesshomaru, Jakotsu sighed with a sad smile. "Please forgive him. He tried for years to get Kagome to simply go out on a date with him, with no success. He finally gave in and mated Ayame. Though he loves his mate, and she him, he's just jealous that Kagome clicked," he said snapping his fingers, "so well with you. He's also very protective of her. He and his pack think of her as a member, which is why Ginta and Hakkaku here," gesturing to the two still with them, "call her 'Sis'." Jakotsu finished.

Suddenly his smile, turned sinister. "But I do have to agree with him. You hurt her you deal with me and the rest of her friends and family. You wouldn't believe how loved that girl is. We won't care about who you are. Are we clear, Hot Stuff? Wouldn't want that gorgeous face of yours to get damaged," he finished.

"Crystal," Sesshomaru said, taking everything in.

–.*.–

Meanwhile, as the kids were pulled away from everyone to sit down to eat their afternoon snack; the girls pounced on Kagome, pulling her aside. Literally.

"Now spill!" Ayame demanded, as soon as they were away from everyone.

Looking at her, Kagome tilted her head in a questioning and curious manner, trying to play dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me, girl! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Ayame demanded again, while glancing out of the corner of her eye over to where the men were; but more specifically Sesshomaru. "That's one piece of the male species that you came here with! How in the hell did you snag him!?" Ayame persisted.

Closing her eyes, and with a sigh, Kagome gave in. "I met him back in the middle of September. I had gone to the bookstore that's near the Shikon Café, and I couldn't reach the book I wanted to look at no matter what I tried. I was about to give up and go find an attending, but Sesshomaru came up behind me and got it down for me. Thing is? I didn't know who was behind me. I could feel his youki and knew he was powerful, but that's all I knew. I turned around and he was there, reading the back of the book before handing it to me."

Kagome paused, and blushed. Of course the girls saw and shared a look, thinking it was something juicy.

"And…." Sango trailed off suggestively.

"'And' nothing!" Kagome told them defensively.

"Spill, Kagome!" The three nearly shouted.

With a sigh she gave in, not wanting to draw more attention towards them. "I thanked him and walked away, not knowing who that was… till a few minutes later when I remembered where I had seen him before." She admitted sheepishly, her cheeks now red, as she waited for the groan to come.

She wasn't disappointed.

"Kagome!" Ayame groaned out, before letting her head fall into the palm of her hand.

"I'm not finished! If you quit interrupting, I'll be able to finish," Kagome scolded them. "Anyway, a few minutes after I realized who he was, I found him still there in the book store. He was sitting in one of those little read areas, reading another copy of the book he had gotten down for me. I kind of interrupted his reading, he invited me to sit down and join him, and we got to talking and went for coffee. And the rest, as they say, is history." Kagome finished in a rush.

"Well," Shiori said. "You hooked yourself a real winner there!" she finished closing her remark with a giggle.

The other just shared a look, before looking over at her. All three wondering where that came from.

–.*.–

A few hours later you could find a sight to see. Kagome, her little kit Shippo, and Sesshomaru sitting together with Shippo on the older demon's lap reading a book together.

Kagome's friends couldn't help but stare. They looked like a family, a true _happy_ family. They saw a completely different side of the 'Sesshomaru' they read and heard about.

They were seeing a tiny piece of what Kagome sees.

–.*.–

Soon it was time to leave, for the orphanage was getting ready to close up for the day, with visiting hours coming to an end. They had spent most of the day doing an impromptu orphanage run. A run that turned out to be quite the event and learning experience for all involved.

When they got to the car after they had all parted ways, Sesshomaru opened the passenger side door of the car, for Kagome.

Kagome turned around from hugging Ayame and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight and blinked, clearly confused. "Sessh, what are you doing?" She asked him.

"Being a gentleman and holding the door open for you." He replied, a small secretive smile on his face. "We have to go pickup Rin, from father's, and out of the two of us only this Sesshomaru knows the way."

That's when she knew he was up to something – he slipped into the third person.

"Uh-huh, that's not the only thing is it?" She said smiling.

Chuckling, Sesshomaru smiled at her. He knew he would have gotten away with it if he hadn't slipped. "No, it's not," he admitted to her, with a small sigh. "I called father to tell him that we would swing by and pick Rin up, but he noticed I said we. I simply told him I was with you. All in all, they want to meet you, and invited us to dinner. What do you say?" He asked.

Smile still in place, Kagome walked forward and got into the passenger seat without a word, before turning to face the Inu; who was still holding the door. "This is my answer."

Bending down to her level, Sesshomaru kissed her. It was a gentle kiss, but it was full of love. When he broke the kiss, he placed his forehead on hers, smiling, and whispered something that told her how much this meant to him.

"_Thank you…"_

–.*.–

The drive to the older Taisho's house was spent in a comfortable silence, neither wanting to break it.

It was a short drive, and they soon arrived. They drove down the long driveway that was wide enough to fit two cars going opposite ways comfortably. It was lined with dense trees on either side, for a few minutes before it opened up into what would be a big sprawling had it not been covered in snow. The drive circled around a beautifully done water fountain, with what looked a pair of transformed Inu Youkai; just on a much, _much_ smaller scale. The house, more like mansion, was a sprawling four level English style building, with Ivy vines growling artfully up the front. It was well kept for this time of the year despite the cold and snow on the ground.

–.*.–

It happened almost as soon as they were parked and had just gotten out of the car. There was a little orange blur before, both Sesshomaru and Kagome were plowed into.

"Father! Kagome! You're here!" A small voice said.

Looking down, they were both greeted with the sight of Little Rin. Kagome couldn't help but think she was adorable. Kneeling down on the cold wet snow covered ground; Kagome pulled the little girl into the biggest of hugs.

"Rin-chan, you're so cute!" She told the little girl, pulling back. "Let me get a look at you!"

She was cute! She wore a tight orange knit sweater that had a kitty on the front and a pair blue jeans with a pair of black fur lined boots. Her hair in its signature little side pony tail with an orange ribbon in a bow.

"Where is your coat, you silly girl?" Kagome asked giving the girl a gentle but stern look while picking the girl up and placing her on her hip; and covering her with her coat. Rin automatically put her arms around Kagome neck.

"Inside," Rin said sheepishly, while giving Kagome the puppy look.

"You silly little girl, I'm not going to fall for that look." Kagome said giggling, while tapping her nose with the tip of her finger; making Rin pull the cutest little face with her nose scrunched up.

Sesshomaru still couldn't believe how much they acted like mother and daughter; and if he had his way, they would be soon.

"Rin," he said, gaining the attention of both his girls. "You know better."

"I'm sorry, father. I just wanted to see you bad when grandpa said you guys were here." Rin said before looking down with a pout.

With a sigh, Sesshomaru came and took her from Kagome, wrapping her up into his coat. She again automatically brought her arms up wrapping them, this time, around his neck. "It's alright, just please try not to forget again." He brought one hand up and tilted her head up so she was looking him in the eye, before smoothing out the little pout on her lips and wiped the tear from her eye. "Alright?" He asked her.

Nodding her head yes, she buried her head into the crook of his neck, her dark hair mixed with his pale silver, cuddling him to her. She had missed him that day.

From the doorway, Touga stood and watched the scene unfurl. So this was the girl huh? He couldn't wait to meet her! Finally he will have a daughter, if that son if his plays his cards right! Touga thought before heading inside, getting both his lovely Izayoi and himself ready by the door.

"Well, I don't know about two," Kagome started to say. "But I'm freezing out here!" A statement that was punctuated with a shiver that shook her whole body for head to toe.

"Let's go inside." Sesshomaru said grabbing Kagome's hand, leading her up the stairs and inside.

"Yes, let's."

–.*.–

The door opened up just as Sesshomaru put his hand on the handle, to reveal a man that, looked almost exactly like Sesshomaru with tiny differences here and there. Where Sesshomaru had smooth twin maroon stripes on each cheek, this man had a single jagged blue one on each cheek. He was slightly tanner than Sesshomaru and wore his hair up in a high ponytail, and possessed the same stunning golden eyes.

But the big difference between the two? While they both had the same stunning golden eyes, this man's were old and full of wisdom and knowledge.

This must be Touga.

"Sesshomaru, my boy, it's great to see you, son!" The man shouted with a smile, enveloping Sesshomaru into a group hug since he was still holding Rin.

"Father, I just saw you this morning." Sesshomaru, said in his usual tone of voice.

Pulling back the man turned to face her. "Aren't you going to introduce us, Sesshomaru?"

"I was about to." Sesshomaru stated. "Father, Izayoi, this is Kagome Higurashi." He said pulling her closer to him, and looking down at her. There was a softness in Sesshomaru's eyes, as he looked at her. A softness, he noticed, the girl possessed as well when looking at his son. A softness called 'Love'.

"Kagome, this is my father and step-mother, the current Inu no Taisho, Touga Taisho and his wife Izayoi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kagome said with a bow. When she straightened up, she was suddenly encased in a pair of arms, and was being hugged. When she was finally let go, Touga stared down at her with a huge smile on his face, his hands still on her shoulders.

"The honor is all mine! It's nice to meet the person who changed my son so much for the better, these last few months. You're welcome here anytime!"

Blushing, she hid behind Sesshomaru, causing everyone to laugh – including Sesshomaru.

"Oi! What's going on here? What the hell are you guys laughing at? Food's getting cold! Either you guys hurry up or I'm starting without ya!" A gruff familiar voice all but shouted.

Turning to face the person who spoke, Kagome gasped.

"InuYasha!" Kagome called surprising them all.

Said person turned and faced her, and was taken aback by whom he thought was standing there.

"Ki-kikyou…" InuYasha whispered.

"Dear, this is–" The woman who pointed out to be Izayoi began to say.

"It's alright, Izayoi." Kagome interrupted, before turning back to InuYasha. "No, Inu, it's me, Kagome? Kikyou's twin little sister?"

An awkward silence filled the room for a moment, as InuYasha took a moment to think.

It was fun to watch him stand there and think; you could almost see the wheels turning. Turning where, albeit a little slowly as they gained speed; you could actually see the moment he recognized her.

There was pause, before…

"You!" He shouted dramatically, pointing at her and forgetting the very reason came out there for.

"Very good, Half-breed, you get a medal." Sesshomaru said in his normal cold tone toward his half-brother.

"Be nice, Sesshomaru," Kagome scolded him, though you could hear the slight amusement in her voice.

"Hn."

With a sigh, Touga ushered them all into the dining room, where they enjoyed a wonderful meal and talked.

–.*.–

After the wonderful meal and an equally wonderful dessert, they all gathered into the living room. Rin was quietly playing on the floor by the fireplace. Touga and Izayoi were sitting on the love seat across from couch where Sesshomaru and Kagome sat. InuYasha had disappeared as soon as dinner was over.

"So, Kagome, what do you do for a living?" Izayoi asked from her spot next to Touga.

"Um, I'm currently working two jobs, one in a bookstore, the other being a waitress for a nice restaurant in town."

"Really?" Izayoi asked surprised.

"It's a job, pays for the apartment and car." Kagome answered with a smile. "The bookstore is actually the same bookstore where Sesshomaru and I met."

"Do you go to school or anything?" Touga asked.

"Yes, I'm a senior at Tokyo University, Majoring in Business, minoring in History. I graduated High School a year early." Kagome answered with a simple smile.

"Well! We will just have to see what you can do one of these days." Touga told her.

–.*.–

Time passed and the hour became very late, Rin had fallen asleep in Sesshomaru's lap. Looking down at the girl, Kagome suggested that they head out.

"Nonsense, you're saying here tonight, there is plenty of room!" Izayoi told her.

"I don't want to impose on you." Kagome said, waving her hands in front of her.

"You aren't, dear. Don't worry, surely I can find you something to wear for the night. Besides, Rin's already asleep." Izayoi argued.

"Very well, but not for me, it's because I don't want to wake up Rin. She needs all the sleep she can get." Kagome said brushing some hair out of the little girl's sleeping face.

"Well then, let's head off to bed." Sesshomaru stated.

–.*.–

Soon as Rin was taken care of by Kagome and tucked into bed with her white stuffed dog, Kagome headed to the room that she and Sesshomaru would be sharing, which was actually his room; with the clothes that Izayoi had provided her with.

Once she got there, she noticed Sesshomaru standing by the window, looking out.

Placing the clothes on the bed, she went and put her arms around him from behind, rubbing her face into his strong back.

"What's a matter?" She asked.

Turning around in her arms, Sesshomaru placed his around her waist. "Nothing… Everything is perfect, more than perfect." He stared into her eyes for a moment, almost getting lost in the wonderful depths that made her up. "They adore you, by the way. Father is asking me when he will have more grandpups to spoil." He chuckled at her blush, as she buried her face into his shirt covered chest. He knew when she was ready, she'd tell him, but she said that would be most likely on her wedding night.

"I'm glad they like me, I was so nervous about meeting them." Kagome told him, before looking up at him. "When you asked me to meet them this morning, I didn't expect to meet them so soon, ya know? But I'm glad I did, they're wonderful people. Your father is funny." Kagome told him truthfully.

She looked away and out the window, gathering her thoughts. It was beautiful here. The way the snow had fallen on the trees and yard, it looked like a winter wonderland.

"I can see you in your father and your father in you, the two of you are alike… yet so very different at the same time, just like Kikyou and I. I think I understand better what you once told me a while ago on the night of our first date." She told him seriously, before adding. "Then, right after you pointed that out, told me where my purse was that had been looking for."

"Hn," Sesshomaru replied, amusement very clear in his voice.

Facing Sesshomaru, Kagome stood on her tippy toes and he leaned down, meeting her half way. The kiss was simple but the message was very clear.

"_Thank you…"_

–.*.–

Christmas had come, bringing Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Little Rin to the Sunset Shrine. As they walked up the stairs, Kagome noticed her sister and her family had already arrived. She hadn't seen her family in months, and was looking forward to seeing them once again. This was the first time ever that Kagome had brought someone home, that wasn't just a friend, so she was extremely nervous.

"Everything will be all right, Kagome." Sesshomaru said from beside her as they walked up the shrine steps, presents abundant in his arms; watching Rin run up the steps carefully watching for ice as she went. He wouldn't let Kagome help carry anything, no matter what she said.

"I know, but I can't help it." She said resting her head on his arm, while looking up at him, pouting a little. "I still wish you would allow me to carry some of that."

"No, Kagome. Knowing you, you'll trip over something and drop them." He replied, with a smug look on his face.

"You're mean, Sesshomaru!" Kagome told him, as she looked up at him. Her blue eyes started to water and her lower lip began to quiver.

Not being able to stand her tears, he sighed and gave in, handing her two small packages. "Here," he said holding them out to her.

"Yay!" Kagome exclaimed, as she reached out and grabbed them. A smile quickly bloomed across her face.

Sesshomaru blinked once, then once again. _'Huh?'_ He thought. _'One of these days, I'm going to get whiplash from her emotions changing so fast… But I wouldn't change her for the world. She proves that all relationships don't have to be typical, knockdown, drag out, crying in the rain fights.'_ He continued to think, as a small smile of his own appeared on his face.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru! Love you!" Kagome said kissing him quickly on the cheek, bringing him out of his thoughts. With another kiss on his lips quickly, she ran up the steps, leaving a frozen Inu to stunned too do anything but watch her go.

When she was a few steps away from him, she stopped and spun around, her loose hair moving with her as she moved; fanning out behind her briefly. The sun shining down on her caused his breath to hitch and catch in his throat. Because in that moment, with the ground and trees covered in ice and snow, and the sun shining down; Kagome looked like a beautiful angel. _'No_,_'_ he corrected himself. _'She _was _an angel.' _

Never in his life, had he seen something as beautiful; something so pure.

"Are you coming, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked him after a moment. "Or are you just going to stand there and look pretty?" She teased him, as she started down the step towards him.

It was then that is happened.

Kagome had taken a step down toward her boyfriend, when she had stepped on a small patch of black ice, sending her backwards. Sesshomaru was never more thankful of being youkai in his life than in that very moment. Quickly he put the gifts he was carrying down on the step so his arms were free; before rushing over and catching her before she could hit the stairs.

His arms held her tight to his chest. Both of their minds were reeling, from what just happened.

He sat down on the cold, wet steps with her in his lap, his long coat underneath him, protecting him from getting wet. His arms were still tightly around her, as he rested his cheek on the top of her head as he gently stroked her hair.

Sesshomaru took great comfort in this, and so did Kagome.

Silently, Kagome's hand came up and clutched his jacket, with her left hand, while burying her head in the crook of Sesshomaru's neck; trembling slightly.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked her no louder than a whisper in her ear. It wasn't because he didn't want to speak any louder, it was because he _couldn't._ In his mind for a brief second as he watched her start to fall, he thought the worst. And in that moment, he didn't think about what he had to do; he just did it, on instinct if you will.

"Yes, I'm fine, Sesshomaru. Thank you for catching me." Kagome whispered back, as her trembling started to fade away.

With a sigh of relief, Sesshomaru pulled back, grabbing her chin gently; and looking her in the eye as he did. "I will always catch you, no matter what." He told her before kissing her.

'_My angel is safe,' _Sesshomaru thought before clutching her to his chest once more, as it began to snow. He clenched his eyes shut, as a single tear escaped his right eye.

'_Thank you…'_

–.*.–

At the top of the Higurashi Shrine steps', unknown to the couple down said steps, the older twin of twin girls; stood and smiled down at her sister before turning and leaving. Kikyou was happy her little sister, and at times, best friend, was finally happy.

She had finally found someone to love, someone who loves her in return unconditionally. For them it didn't matter who or what they are. He was, the up-and-coming Demon Lord of the Western Lands and heir to the Taisho legacy. She was his complete opposite. Born and raised a human miko, and was a business student working her way through school at Tokyo University; even though she had a full ride on a scholarship.

Where he was seemingly cold, stoic, and silent; she was warm and expressive. He 'hated' everyone, she loved everyone.

But that didn't matter. What did matter was they understood the other.

–.*.–

Introductions were made; Christmas dinner was served and presents were exchanged and opened. By the time the whirlwind of events had come to somewhat of a standstill, everyone was in the living room sitting around and chatting quietly.

Around them in various spots, was Kagome's family. On the loveseat sat Kagome's parents, Sakura and Ryuu. Souta was busy with the new game Kagome had gotten him. Kagome's Grandfather was sitting in the recliner his shall over his shoulders, and Jakotsu was sitting by Sesshomaru on the floor; talking to him quietly. Bankotsu was sitting by Kikyou on the floor as well, but in front of Kagome's parents. Arashi and Ichiro were snuggled up in their parents' arms, almost asleep. Rin was asleep between Kagome and Sesshomaru on the couch with her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

Buyo was amongst the discarded paper, ribbon, bags, and bows; playing quietly by himself.

As the kids slept, the adults continued to talk about random topics. It was then that Kagome decided to tell her sister something interesting, but it was also something that she would never let Kikyou live down.

"Hey, Kikyou, do you remember your boyfriend before you met Bank here?" Kagome asked with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Yes," Kikyou answered back nodding wary of the look in her twin's eyes.

"Remember that Christmas you brought him home to meet the family?" Kagome asked trying to hold back her laughter at the memory.

"Yes," Kikyou answered once again, catching onto what her sister was thinking, chuckling with the rest of the family with the exception of Arashi and Ichiro who were not born at the time. "InuYasha, and before you ask no, I still don't know what I was thinking, bringing him home like that."

"InuYasha…?" Sesshomaru asked kind of confused, before turning and facing me. "My idiot of a half-brother, Taisho InuYasha…?"

"Yup, the one and only!" Kagome answered with a big grin. "Kikyou and I were sixteen at the time and she had brought him home for Christmas that year. They had been dating for just a month at this point and she wanted him to meet her family besides me. So she brought him home that year for Christmas, the thing is, he was drunk! Completely wasted! He barely made it through dinner before passing out on the couch. Where Souta, here, took a black magic marker and drew all over his face. What gets me though is he didn't wake up the entire time Souta was drawing. Let's just say, they last for much longer." Kagome finished, giggling at the memory while meeting Kikyou's eyes which were full of laughter.

"That's him alright." Sesshomaru said shaking his head, while a sigh escaped his lips.

–.*.–

Hours later, Sesshomaru and Kagome were driving back to Sesshomaru's place. And even though they haven't been together long, shortly after the time Kagome met Rin, she spent more time at Sesshomaru's she basically moved in. The drive was silent, but it was a comfortable silence, the only noises were the sounds of the car on the road and the wind passing by and the breathing of the occupants of the car.

Leaning her head against the cold window, Kagome couldn't believe how happy she was. Her family didn't seem to have a problem Sesshomaru or Rin. It was quite the opposite actually, they were ecstatic about meeting them, and treated him as if he had been a member of the family for years!

A smile had made its way on to her face, a smile that Sesshomaru noticed and kept glancing at out of the corner of his eye.

Sesshomaru was thinking along the same lines.

–.*.–

Later that night as she waited for Sesshomaru to finish getting ready for bed, Kagome couldn't stop thinking.

Family… She kept hoping that maybe one day, Shippou would be part of it.

Hearing the master bathroom door open, Kagome turned to face Sesshomaru. "Hey, Sesshomaru, can we do something together tomorrow, maybe bring Rin with us?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes we can, though it depends on what you like to do that involves Rin." He replied walking over to her and putting his arms gently around her and his head on top of hers.

"Can go back to the orphanage and see Shippou and the others?" Kagome asked, before quickly adding. "I think Rin would enjoy it. It would also be a good experience for her. Teach her a bit about the community." Enjoying the feeling of being held in his strong, comforting arms; she rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

This shocked Sesshomaru. He had met the kit, and thought he would make a very good playmate for Rin. He would have to reassure Rin that he wasn't leaving her, other than that he doubted he would have a problem. In fact, he enjoyed the last time he had went.

"I do not have a problem with it, and I agree it would be a good chance to teach her about the community." He answered.

_'But this time_ I'm _driving.'_ Sesshomaru thought, thinking of what happened the last time they went to the orphanage, with a twitch of an eye.

–.*.–

**(Five Years Later….)**

Somewhere in Tokyo sometime later in time, in a bedroom, a clawed hand with two magenta stripes reached over and started messing with the radio. As the dial was being turned it was scratchy and staticky at first, until it landed on a song, one that the people listening to it thought fit them perfectly.

Grabbing both of the female's hands, the male of the pair pulled her to her feet, urging her to dance with him. Despite the fact that he, himself isn't normally a big dancer, he was willing to make an exception; if he were to only dance with her.

Taken off guard the moment he pulled her to her feet, she yelped and tripped over, stumbling into his open arms. When she looked up at him, giggling as she did, she met his eyes, eyes that were shinning with amusement.

_**(Intro Music)  
"You've got a cousin who's telling you somethin'  
That doesn't have nothin' to do with the lovin' that we're in, baby  
I hear she's sayin' this game we're playin' should be complicated  
If you won't, I'll say it, I think she's crazy, cause**_

_**Love don't have to be a bunch of drama  
A bunch of knock-down, drag-outs, crying in the rain  
It's all right to keep it light now mama, don't you think  
We're having such a good time together and it's only just begun  
My heart's never smiled so hard  
Baby, lovin' you is fun  
It's fun"**_

By this time, they had started dancing around and singing along with the song in each other's arms.

Her head was lying just below his shoulder with her nose buried into his neck; her arms were resting between their chests, and her hands just under her chin. He had placed his forehead on the top of her head smiling down at her while his arms were around her waist holding her tightly into place as if he were afraid she would leave his arms, while his hands caressed the small of her back. Each inhaling the other's wonderful scent, as they danced in slow circles to the upbeat song playing on the radio.

Lilies and rain, that's what her scent reminded him of, it was a pleasant scent and would always remind him of her, no matter what. Unbeknownst to him, she was thinking similar thoughts, as she hummed along with the song. She could smell his wonderful scent; thunderstorms and rain on a midsummer's night.

They resembled a pair of lovers, dancing in a rainforest deep in the Amazon, completely cut off from the rest of the world amongst the tress, scents, and sounds, drenched from the rain with only each other as company.

"_**I'm walking around all over this town, ten feet off the ground  
So happy I found you, baby, I love it  
There's no self-help book on your shelf, you know too well  
They're trying to sell you somethin' for nothin', cause**_

Quickly before she knew what he was doing, he let her ago, grabbing her hands as he did, and gently spun them. Making them dance faster and faster to the music, both smiling and laughing as they went.

_**Love don't have to be a bunch of drama  
A bunch of knock-down, drag-outs, crying in the rain  
It's all right to keep it light now mama, don't you think  
We're having such a good time together and it's only just begun  
My heart's never smiled so hard  
Baby, lovin' you is fun"**_

Soon, the room was filled with shrieks and laughter as they danced, enjoying every moment together, thinking how perfect this song was.

"_**Love don't have to be a bunch of drama  
A bunch of knock-down, drag-outs, crying in the rain  
It's all right to keep it light now mama, don't you think  
We're having such a good time together and it's only just begun  
My heart's never smiled so hard  
Baby, lovin' you is fun**_

This ole heart's never smiled so hard  
Lovin' you is fun  
Yeah it's fun  
Yeah it's fun  
Lovin' you is fun"

As the song ended, they continued to rotate in slow circles, with their foreheads touching one another, as molten gold eyes met sparkling icy blue; both full of unending love for the other.

–.*.–

"_I love you, Sesshomaru."_

"_And I you, Kagome. And I you…"_


End file.
